Generally, a substrate processing apparatus (for example, liquid treatment apparatus) includes a chamber (for example, an container) having an exhaust port to vent gas, a scatter preventing cup, which is disposed in the chamber and has an exhaust port to vent gas, an exhaust means, a chamber exhaust tube connected to the exhaust port of the chamber, an exhaust tube of scatter preventing cup connected to the exhaust port of the scatter preventing cup, and a damper to selectively connect the exhaust means to either the exhaust port of the chamber or the exhaust port of the scatter preventing cup. An exemplary liquid treatment apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-86123.
The liquid treatment apparatus can guide and vent gas in the scatter-preventing cup by means of the scatter-preventing cup. However, the liquid treatment apparatus cannot effectively guide the processing liquid atmosphere (that includes liquid droplets as well as gasified processing liquid) around and above a target object to an exhaust mechanism.